Remember Tonight
by LoveWritingxoxo
Summary: As she wipes a tear, she stares into those beautiful blue eyes that made her melt so many times before. "I just hope at my wedding someone says something that nice about me." 8x13 BL, BJU ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: **No I don't own One Tree Hill, but if I did, there would definitely be a Brucas baby with blue eyes, deep dimples and thick auburn hair ;)

**Summary: **As she wipes a tear, she stares into those beautiful blue eyes that made her melt so many times before. "I just hope at my wedding someone says something that nice about me." 8x13 BL, BJU

**Author's Notes: **I don't know if anyone else remember in S2 E16 at Keith's wedding where Brooke found Lucas' best man speech, well this is based on what he said to her. Need to refresh your memory? .com/watch?v=bYNiCR7Bnqs

**Remember Tonight**

The beautiful ceremony had finally ended.

Brooke and Haley were standing together, admiring the beautifully decorated church. They watched Clay dance with Quinn, and Chase with Alex. Even Victoria took to the dance floor with Julian.

Brooke was the first to speak out of the two. "Thank you again for what you did in here Haley." she stated, making the blonde turn towards her. "Your speech, it brought tears to my eyes. I should probably kill you for making me redo my makeup for what? The third time?" she joked as the two friends shared a laugh.

"You'll look beautiful Brooke. Even with mascara running down your cheeks." she stated as they laughed again.

"I'm really sorry Peyton couldn't come." she said, turning serious.

"It's okay." she whispered half-heartedly. "I was just hoping . . . . . " she trailed off, not really wanting to ruin her perfect day.

"Hoping for what?" asked Haley.

_-flashback-_

_"It was beautiful." she whispered to the boy she knew she secretly loved. "Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always."_

_She was suddenly inspired by such beautiful words._

_"That's Dante." the blonde boy next to her stated. "We read him last semester."_

_"And I need to pay more attention in English." she looked away, suddenly a little embarassed._

_He chuckled._

_"The rest is me." he stated simply, looking into her soul with those beautiful blue eyes._

_She stared back at him with equal intensity. "That part about taking chances and believing in the possibility even when life has given you every reason not to believe . . . ." she paused, releasing a sigh, as all the emotion became too much for her._

_"That's what's so great about weddings. When two people come together, and even if it's just for one night," _

_She looked up at him with such admiration and amazement._

_"They make us believe again."_

_She smiled. "Stop, I don't have anymore tissues." she said starting to tear up again at how deeply his words affected her._

_He smiled also while handing her his handkerchief._

_As she wipes a tear, she stares into those beautiful blue eyes that made her melt so many times before. "I just hope at my wedding, someone says something that nice about me."_

_"I think you can count on it."_

* * *

><p>Brooke just stared into space.<p>

_I think you can count on it._

Those words replayed over and over again in her head.

Once again, he had broken a promise he made to her. But let's face it.

Lucas Scott was never really known for keeping his promises. At least, not to _her._

"I don't think he's gonna come Brooke." Haley said sadly, as if reading her mind.

Brooke looked over at her, startled. She was so lost in her thoughts, she almost forgot Haley was standing next to her.

"I know I just . . . . . I thought, or I was hoping this time would be different you know?" Haley nodded sadly and urged her to continue.

"I thought I meant enough to him that just once, for once, he would actually think of me." she whispered the last part as her first tear cascaded down her cheeks.

"Oh Brooke!" said Haley, pulling her friend into a hug. "Let's get you cleaned up before anyone sees, alright?"

* * *

><p>"Thanks Haley. You really came through for me." said Brooke appreciatively walking back from the bathroom.<p>

"Well what else am I supposed to do when Peyton has become an old woman obsessed with 'The Married Life'." she joked as they rounded the corner.

About to open the door to the reception, they heard a few gasps from the other side.

"Hmm, wonder what that's all about." she muttered flinging the door open.

Immediately, she came face to face with none other that, Lucas Scott.

At first she just stood there, shocked by it all. She hadn't seen him in almost 3 years, yet he still looked like that same blonde boy that captured her heart all those years ago and still held a piece of it.

Everyone stared at them, staring at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

Haley was the first one to break the awkward silence that fell upon them.

"Well Lucas, buddy, I'm so glad you're here! Couldn't even call to tell me you were coming?" she joked, enveloping him into a tight bear hug.

"It's good to see you too, Hales." he said sending a smile her way but all the while keeping his eyes on Brooke.

Haley pulled back and nudged Brooke in the side. "Well Brooke, are you gonna stand there like a statue?" she muttered only so low for the brunette to hear.

"Lucas." she said, as if trying out his name for the first time.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still slightly in a daze.

"I'm here to fulfill a promise I made to you a long time ago." He then walked up to the front of the room to get everyone's attention.

"Hello everybody." As a response he got murmurs from all across the room. "I know most of you may not have been expecting me - hell I didn't expect to come here either." he laughed nervously.

"But, I felt I should, at least, fulfill one promise I made to Ms. Davis- or should I say Mrs. Baker." he smiled slightly. "For the longest as I can remember, Brooke has been feircely independant. She was always a risk taker. Taking chances, and believing in possibilities, even when life gave her every reason not to."

He caught her eye across the room at that exact moment.

"Brooke and Julian share a love that can only be described in so many beautiful words. And even thought I wasn't around long enough to witness it, I know she deserves it, to finally get her happy ending with a man that actually deserves her."

Brooke felt a wave of emotions come over her as he very subtly, dropped hints about their past.

"So to Brooke and Julian. May the love you share, let no one break apart, not even the closest of friends. Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always."

He stared at her with a pained look in his eyes, and at that moment, she felt herself mentally break apart. That's just the kind of affect he had on her. She shot him a small, understanding smile before excusing herself and walking out.

* * *

><p>She found herself behind the church, walking through the garden. She took in every beautiful flower that danced in its place. She sat down on a nearby bench and just felt calm and serene. Enjoying the peace while it lasted.<p>

"This really is a beautiful place isn't it?"

She didn't have to turn around to know who was talking.

"Yeah it is. Why do you think I picked it for my wedding?" she smirked turning around to face her longtime friend and lover.

She sighed. "Your speech was beautiful. Thank you." she gave him a soft smile.

"I was tired of letting you down, pretty girl." He then held out his hand towards her. "May I have this dance?"

"There's no music." she stated, but found herself taking his hand.

They danced in silence for a while. Just swaying, their bodies dancing to the soft hum of the calm breeze.

After a while, she finally spoke. "Why didn't Peyton come?" she asked, although her longtime bestfriend told her the reason over the phone.

He sighed. "She stayed for uh - the baby?" he said as if it was obvious.

"You guy's couldn't have gotten a sitter?"

He heard the dissapointment in her vocie, which made him feel even worse.

"I mean she trusted you coming here, knowing our history, and still stayed back? It's just a little weird, that's all." But he knew there was more to that statement.

She simply missed her, and wished so much she could've been there for her. They stayed quiet for a while again, this time, just listening to their calm breaths.

She almost could tell what he was feeling, and it honestly scared her. As she lifted her head to go, she felt those familiar lips press against hers.

She did nothing but stand there. I mean, this was her wedding day! She couldn't believe he was doing this now!

He finally pulled away and stared at her. "Brooke . . . . " he tried but she stopped him.

"Lucas don't." she looked into his sad blue eyes, but forced herself not to fall again.

"Lucas I'm happy. You got your happy ending, now let me have mine." she practically pleaded, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

He sighed, defeated. "I was just gonna say, you make beautiful bride Brooke Davis."

She smiled even though they both knew he was lying. But what he was gonna say would've been too much and too real for Brooke.

And she doesn't regret telling him to stop.

* * *

><p>YES IT'S SAD!<p>

But Lucas can't just barge in when he wants! lol

Read and Review please! with cherry on top, or better yet brucas! ;)


End file.
